Chapter 807
Chapter 807 is titled "10 Days Ago". Cover Page From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Vol. 3: Zoro's Hometown Shimotsuki Village. Short Summary Kanjuro and Kinemon are back at the Thousand Sunny after they failed to climb Zunisha's leg. Luffys group is reunited with Brook, as Nami tells them how they managed to escape from Big Mom Pirates' ship. Wanda then starts telling the story of how their country got attacked 17 days ago by Jack. Long Summary On the Thousand Sunny docked at Zunisha's left foot, Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and the monkey give up on climbing up to Zou and decide to try again tomorrow. At the Right Belly Fortress, Zoro happily receives some Monkey Wine, but gets annoyed by all the minks playing with him. He argues with the minks, who claim that they do this habitually. Suddenly a shout rings out, and a happily tearful Brook runs over to his crewmates. Luffy happily greets him, and Brook apologizes for what happened to Sanji, also revealing that Momonosuke was cooped up in his room due to a conflict with the minks, though he is secretly glad. The Straw Hat Pirates gather around each other, and Luffy asks where Kin'emon was. However, Brook warns him to not mention samurai or Wano Country here, or they may incur the minks' wrath. Before Luffy can asks why, a mink finds Brook and refers to him as "Barren Corpse." Zoro then realizes that when Wanda talked about the bodies of his crewmates, she was referring to Brook, and Wanda confirms this, saying they did it to show affection. Chopper asks Luffy where Law is, and Luffy says he is in the Whale Forest. Nami asks Luffy and Zoro what they should do about Sanji, but their lighthearted response angers her. Franky then interrupts, saying that he and the others that had just arrived were very confused about the situation, and Robin asks Nami to tell everything that happened to her group in the last 11 days. Nami consents and tells about what happened after they encountered the Big Mom Pirates. The Sunny crew was confronted by the Big Mom Pirates, led by Pekoms, Tamago, and their ally Capone Bege. The news that Bege has allied with Big Mom shocks the Straw Hats. Their target was Caesar Clown, and the Sunny could not outrun them. Brook suggested they use Coup de Burst, but no one knew how to operate it. The Gaon Cannon was suggested, but was also shot down. The Big Mom Pirates fired several cannons, and Brook used Soul Solid to freeze the cannonballs. Chopper then collected them in a cloth and threw it upward, where Sanji was waiting. Sanji then used Diable Jambe to kick the cannonballs at the ship, shocking the Big Mom Pirates as a huge explosion occurred. Nami then created a rain cloud to fog up the area, causing the Big Mom Pirates to lose sight of them. The Straw Hats react in awe at this feat, and Robin asks Nami when they docked on Zou. Nami says that they reached it the day afterwards, 10 days before the present. Robin notes that this happened after the city was destroyed, and Wanda confirms this, but states that if they had not arrived, everyone in Mokomo Dukedom would likely have been wiped out. Franky notes that her injuries look recent, and Wanda prepares to tell them everything about Jack's invasion. Suddenly, a mink hangs from the doorpost and reports that the prince has awakened, which causes the Minks to celebrate. A happy Chopper raced out to check on him, followed by two minks named Miyagi and Tristan. The messenger reports that the prince, Inu-Arashi, would like to meet the Straw Hat Pirates. Wanda happily obliges and asks the Straw Hats if they would like to come, although Luffy asks who Inu-Arashi is. Wanda reveals that he is one of the two kings of the Mokomo Dukedom along with Neko-Mamushi; he is the King of Dawn while Neko-Mamushi is the King of Dusk. Inu-Arashi had been in a coma ever since the city was destroyed. Meanwhile, Law meets up with his crew, who is excited to see him and asks about what happened on Dressrosa. As they walk toward the prince's quarters, Wanda reveals that the invasion started 17 days ago. The minks thought the Welcoming Bell had been rung for the first time in a while, but it was actually the Raid Bell that was ringing. Zunisha howled and began to shook as a giant mammoth entered the city, ordering the minks to hand over Raizo of Wano Country. Quick References Chapter Notes *Kin'emon and Kanjuro are back at the Thousand Sunny. *Brook has reunited with Luffy’s group and explains that Momonosuke is safe too. **Brook warns the Straw Hats not to mention the Wano Country or the samurai to the Minks. *The crew parties with the Mink Tribe. *A flashback of the Thousand Sunny group’s counterattack and escape from the Big Mom Pirates is shown. *It is confirmed that Capone Bege is allied with Big Mom. **Bege's epithet "Gang" is misspelled as "Pgang". *Sanji left a letter for Luffy’s group. *Neko-Mamushi is revealed to be one of two princes on Zou, the other one being Inu-Arashi. *Sanji’s group saved the Mink Tribe after Jack’s attack. *Law has reunited with his crew. *It is revealed that Zou's attackers were searching for Raizo. **One of the attackers has a Zoan Devil Fruit ability allowing him/her to transform into an elephant-like creature, the same as the figure-head of Jack's ship. Characters Arc Navigation